roblox_critical_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Page Writing
Introduction Hello! This is PinkserpentQuasar, the founder. So... You love this game, don't you? You want to make a wiki for the poor players who are deprived of their deserved knowledge? Help them by making a page. Be it bosses, gamemodes, or classes... This wiki's in alpha and we need 'em all. I'm no Grammar Nazi, but there are some rules that need to be in place. You also should check how to comment. The rules are in alpha, and they will be discussed with whoever becomes an admin (and in turn, takes partial ownership of this wiki). Admin positions are still being decided. Basics Just some basic rules: * Tag all the articles you wrote with your username so we know who to give credit to. * We're no Grammar Nazis, but your writing should be legible. * Do not vandalize in any way since it will result in a one week ban, multiple counts of ban will result in a one year ban ( I am tired of cleaning up articles after Discord Raids ). Page Writing Well, let's get started with page writing. If you've no intention to make pages, read it anyways to give some constructive support to those who don't follow the rules. If you're really pressed for time, just skip to the rules on comments. Class Pages It's a class page... Just like classes are essential to the game, these pages are essential to the wiki. If you were to store your effort into a battery, use most of the battery's power on this. There are four parts to this page you must have. If not, it will be edited by someone else, and the original creator will not get credit for the page. As of now, roughly half of the created class pages lack these four components: # Overview/Introduction - This is a simple summary of the class. This can include how to obtain the class if the class is obtainable. This consists of just a few sentences. # Specialties - This highlights on what the class is specifically good at. An example would be: "The Thief is proficient at hit-and-run tactics." This can contain an entire essay or just a few sentences depending on the uniqueness of the class. # Attacks - This is a guide on the class's attacks. Please differentiate attack names from their descriptions by bolding them or making them a title. # Appearance + Pictures (semi-optional) - If there are pictures of the class already added, writing a description of the appearance is optional. If there are no pictures of the class, please take them on your own volition or write a very detailed paragraph on the appearance. Having both at the same time is preferable, but your page must have at least one of these. Great! Done with the main components of the class page. Now, let's move onto components that are entirely optional. You don't have to use them but we'll like you more if you write them up. # Tips - These are a few bullet points on how to use the class at optimal efficiency. It's quite helpful for new players. # Trivia - Any interesting facts about the added class would be greatly appreciated! Here's an example of an ideal class page: Sample Class Page Boss Pages As of now, there is one boss page. It is unknown whether the page will be divvied up into separate boss pages. As of now, here's the format you should follow: Name of Boss (write description here) Moves (welp, "Name of Boss" doesn't have any moves) IT'S THAT SIMPLE! Here's the boss page: Bosses Gamemode Pages As of now, there is now gamemodes page. When one is made, it will probable follow a similar format to the boss pages. While it isn't established, here's a format you should probably use. Name of Gamemode Description - intro Mechanics/Rules Deeper description + bullet points clearly stating the rules Comments You're here. You just skimmed over the page writing section, and you hoped that PSQ didn't notice. Well, at least read this! There are some basic comment rules you must adhere to. * Criticism - You can write the saltiest comment you can possibly fathom (as long as it isn't to the admins). Just make sure that it contains some sort of criticism. * Grammar - Grammar on comments is just as important as grammar on pages, but when it comes to pages, the rule is already implied. You must type up comments that anyone can read. * Rage - While raging is fair game on a comment with criticism, it is prohibited when asking a question or maintaining a discussion. Category:Rules Category:Guidelines Category:PinkserpentQuasar